DC Subway
DC Subway is the nineteenth and last mission in Syphon Filter 3. It continues where the previous mission left off and involves Gabe Logan attempting to apprehend Mara Aramov. Plot Washington D.C. Senate Subway System Though Gabe has managed to help the DC Bomb Squad disarm most of the viral bombs, Mara has escaped with one. She boards a subway train which seems to have been prepared as the terrorists means of escape. It is swarming with consortium terrorists. Gabe knows that it is he alone against an entire army, odds that he likes. There is no way to stop the train as it careens beneath the DC streets. Gabe isn't sure where Mara is heading, but he fears that once she gets there, she will detonate the bomb and thousands, perhaps millions, of innocent people will die. Gave reflects on the irony that it was in these same DC subway tunnels that he met Mara Aramov for the first time, two years before. He should have killed her then. Walkthrough Before I start this, I'd just like to express my disappointment at the literal straight-forward aspect this mission contains. Unlike the final bosses of Syphon Filter and its sequel, this let me down since those two games required some good puzzle-solving (Rhoemer and Chance were essentially invulnerable until you figured out how to kill them) but this just needs you to run from point to point, killing enemies. And even worst, Mara is shot in the head twice, but she somehow STILL survives. Also, remember that like the previous level, EVERYBODY has a flak jacket (unless I state otherwise). Anyway, two terrorist run out of the door in front of you, gun them down. Go through the next car, grabbing the Flak Jacket on the left if you need it and into the 3rd Car. The roof blows off and two terrorist drop down, kill them both. Into the fourth, then the fifth and two more terrorists crash through the side windows, kill them. Into the sixth, then the seventh and you'll see two Flak Jacket (argh) wearing terrorists behind some seats in the middle of the car. One throws grenades (watch it) and the other shoots...hit both with head shots then move to the opposite end of the car to hit a Checkpoint and a cut scene. New objective, run into the eighth car and keep going until you hit the tenth one. The roof blows up and two more terrorist rappel down, kill them. Moving into the eleventh car, you can see two terrorists in the twelfth warning you to not "come any closer". They have a hostage and if you enter that car they will kill her. Be quick on the draw here, equip a rapid-fire gun (the G18 is a good choice) and try to hit both with head shots. Aim for the first guy, then sweep to the right taking out the second one before they kill the civilian. Then head into the next car and free the 1st Hostage. Into the twelve car, then the thirteenth and a short cut-scene will occur. After watching it, head shot the two flak jacket terrorists behind the seats in the fourteenth car ahead. Keep going until you get to the sixteenth car, in the seventeenth car ahead you see another hostage with two terrorists guarding him. Head shot then quickly with a rapid-fire gun (H-11 was my favorite) using the same tactic as above. Free the 2nd Hostage and get another checkpoint. In the eighteenth car, the roof blows up and two more terrorist rappel down, shoot them. Continue forth until you get to twenty-first car, terrorist burst through the windows at the end so gun them down. Car twenty-two has another ceiling blow up and terrorist rappel down, so kill them. Then in the twenty-third car you see two more terrorists guarding the 3rd Hostage so use the same tactics as before. When you get to the middle of the twenty-seventh car, two terrorist burst out of the windows in front of and behind you. Turn around and shoot the terrorist behind you (Flak Jacket guy) with a head shot then target and hit his friend. Grab the Flak Jacket dropped by the terrorist or grab the one in the twenty-sixth car. Continue forth, car twenty-nine has another roof-blow-up but the guys don't rappel down. They try to snipe you from the roof, (watch out for headshots). For some reason, back up and they blow up, (can't explain it). Anyways, save and continue from this checkpoint. Car thiry has the AU300 so grab it. Car thirty-two has the Lieutenant, snipe him from afar quickly with the AU300 to complete this objective. Grab the explosives in the room the Lieutenant was in, rig them to the opposite door, then run like hell to the thirtieth car to avoid the explosion. Head back to the engine car to see Mara holding a woman hostage, do NOT enter the engine car but climb up above the door leading to it to the roof of the train. Head to the opposite end, using the AU300 and target Mara's head from the roof, (yes, you can see through metal, just head shot her). Trivia * This mission is similar to 'Main Subway Line' in Syphon Filter because Gabe is required to pursue Mara and 'kill' her with a headshot. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions